Maudit
by Spoiled Child
Summary: Que fait-on lorsque la folie nous prend et que l'on se sent maudit ? Rémus piégé par lui-même, son amour pour Séverus. Slash RLSS Fic très bizarre


Je préviens que cet écrit est plutôt bizarre. C'est à la demande d'une personne que je le publie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Spoiled Child

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calme et douce journée. J'avance auprès de toi. Tu es là comme à ton habitude, assis sur ce fauteuil que tu aimes tant. Tu relèves la tête en m'entendant approcher et un sourire éclaire ton visage. Je suis heureux car je suis le seul à y avoir droit.

Simple bonheur. J'ai envie d'arrêter l'instant, qu'il dure. Juste toi et moi.

Je n'ai pourtant pas le droit au bonheur. Je suis un être maudit. Tu refuses de m'écouter quand je t'en parle. Tu veux que je sois fort. Tu n'aimes pas que les gens s'apitoient sur leur sort. Mais moi, j'ai des raisons, je suis un loup-garou. Je suis maudit.

Tu rêves encore de me soigner avec une potion et tu continues tes recherches, juste pour moi. Je m'en veux de t'imposer cela. Comme quand mes camarades t'ennuient. Je n'ose pas me mettre entre vous ni te défendre. Et jamais tu ne me le reproches pourtant.

-Tu te tourmentes encore pour rien, déclares-tu.

-Non, Séverus. Ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Rémus, je t'ai déjà dit de goûter l'instant présent seulement.

Je sais, je ne dois pas gâcher ce temps que nous passons à l'abri des autres. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ma malédiction. Elle me ronge. Et si je te blessais ? Je ne pourrais pas survivre. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux. Les gens de mon espèce ne sont pas autorisés à l'être. Malfoy a raison. Quand on est un monstre, même si l'on nous accepte, il ne faut pas oublier la réalité.

Comme mes pensées d'adolescent me paraissent stupides à présent que le temps a passé. Je suis assis là sous la pluie. Je repense à ce temps qui fut le notre. A l'époque bénie où toi tu croyais en moi. Je n'ai pas vu que tu m'aidais. Maudit. Ma malédiction a été de le croire. Je me suis empêché de vivre et c'est là que je t'ai réellement blessé. Au point que toi aussi, tu as obtenu une malédiction. Je me souviens de cette nuit où tu es revenu près de moi. Ton bras arborait la marque sombre. Tu es venu tendrement m'enlacer.

Quand je l'ai remarqué, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de t'interroger du regard.

-Maintenant, je suis moi aussi maudit, m'as-tu déclaré.

A armes égales. C'est moi qui t'avais poussé. J'ai voulu que notre vie soit un enfer. Une partie de moi réclamait une fin tragique à notre histoire.

J'étais juste différent. Il me fallait une excuse pour que notre histoire ne soit pas si banale. Je rêvais d'un impossible.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rémus. Tout le monde le voyait comme un être posé et réfléchi. Moi, je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Il possédait la folie ou c'est elle qui le possédait. Peu importe. Je l'aimais. J'ai vite compris que nous ne serions jamais un couple normal. Enfin autant que cela aurait pu l'être dans notre situation.

Je me contentais des rares instants de tendresse que nous partagions. Ça ne suffisait pas. Il était de plus en plus sombre et tourmenté. Lui-même, ne savait pas où il en était ou ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voyait pas le chemin sur lequel ils nous emmenaient.

Moi, je le savais. Je l'ai suivi parce que je l'aimais. C'est stupide. C'est passionné. Nous nous aimerions désormais à travers le voile d'une tragédie. Je suis disposé à tout perdre pour que nous puissions continuer. Mon honneur, ma liberté.

Il se croyait maudit. Il était juste d'une autre race. Son esprit était très affecté par notre différence. Je ne pouvais rien y faire à part le promettre de le soigner, un jour. Ce n'était pas de sa lycanthropie qu'il fallait à tout prix le guérir. Elle n'était qu'une excuse, une maladie visible qu'il pointait du doigt pour cacher son instabilité mentale.

Rémus devenait violent envers moi. Il oubliait ses crises passagères, ne se souvenant de rien. Il s'inquiétait de mes blessures. Maintenant, je lui répondais qu'elle venait de Voldemort.

Je lui mentais pour nous aimer encore à la lisière de la réalité.

J'étais la seule raison de sa violence et j'en supportais seul les conséquences. Rémus s'était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Et je ne suis jamais arrivé à le faire changer d'avis.

D'un certains côté, j'étais heureux d'être la personnification du bonheur pour lui, mais je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir aussi incarner ce qu'il repoussait de toutes ses forces.

Oooooooooooooooo

Séverus revenait blessé de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus gravement. Son état m'inquiétait. Je savais que nous ne serions jamais heureux. Je souris en repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit au début de notre relation.

-C'est en pensant comme cela que tu attires le malheur.

Il avait peut-être raison. Le fait est que maintenant, il ne pourra plus accéder à la paix lui non plus. Et c'est moi qui l'ai condamné. Je l'aime. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de souffrir ? Juste par amour.

J'ai des souvenirs. Je me voyais levant la main sur lui, le frappant. Je sais bien que parfois il me ment sur la cause de ses blessures. C'est de ma faute ce qui lui arrive.

Il supporte. Il est le seul à me comprendre. Je le déteste de m'obliger à le frapper lui, le seul que j'aime.

Voilà, pourquoi je suis parti. Loin de toi, de la souffrance que je te faisais endurer. Je t'ai laissé seul, après t'avoir frapper une fois de trop. Je ne peux plus supporter ton regard tendre et compréhensif alors que je t'envoie aux portes de la mort de plus en plus souvent. Je suis malade. Comment vais-je vivre sans toi ?

« Séverus,

Il vaut mieux nous séparer tant que j'ai un peu de contrôle sur ma déraison. Je pars et j'espère pouvoir revenir. Tu ne peux pas me soigner.

Nous ne pouvons pas nous en sortir tous les deux seulement.

Je sais que mon départ te fera souffrir plus que mes coups. Je sais aussi que celui là, tu ne me le rendras pas plus que les autres quand nous nous retrouverons.

Tu as tout accepté de moi, surtout le pire. Un jour, je viendrais te donner le meilleur.

Ton Rémus. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

J'ai trouvé ta lettre en m'éveillant au petit matin sur le sol de notre pièce secrète. J'ai pleuré pour la première fois depuis que je te connaissais. Au moins, tu as compris. Si seulement, tu arrivais à te raisonner, à ne plus nous croire dans une pièce de Shakespear ou une tragédie grecque. J'attendrais ton retour.

Mon bras me brûle. Avant de le rejoindre, je dois aller voir le directeur. Il faut que je mette au clair la situation. Je dois lever la mienne de malédiction pour être à nouveau libre quand tu reviendras. Je ne doute pas de ton retour.

La folie ne te prendra pas à moi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je suis là à nouveau. Bien des années ont passé. Tu es maintenant enseignant. M'attends-tu toujours ? J'avance auprès de toi. Tu es cette fois dans les cachots où tu as fait installer tes appartements, assis sur ce fauteuil que tu aimes tant. Tu relèves la tête en m'entendant approcher et un sourire éclaire ton visage. Je suis heureux car je suis toujours le seul à y avoir droit. Dans ta main, une lettre, la mienne.

Je veux arrêter le temps.

-Tu es revenu.

-Je suis toujours malade, là dans ma tête, lui répondis-je. Je n'ai pas réussi à guérir mais c'est trop dur de vivre sans toi.

-Je vous attendais. Toi et ta folie.

Tout est dit. J'ai acquis suffisamment de contrôle pour ne plus te blesser physiquement. Je viens me mettre à l'épreuve. Je viens goûter le bonheur. Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents. Pour moi, tu n'as pas changé. A part cet air froid que tu avais sur le visage avant que je ne rentre. Tu es vêtu tout de noir. Je devine que tu portais le deuil de ma présence dans ta vie.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il est enfin revenu. Toujours le même. Il se maîtrise mieux qu'avant, cela se voit dans chacun de ses gestes. Tout est calculé. Il avance. Je tiens toujours sa lettre comme tous les soirs.

Je l'accepte tel qu'il est.

Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête. Simple bonheur. J'ai envie d'arrêter l'instant, qu'il dure. Juste toi et moi.


End file.
